1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboards and, more particularly, to a keyboard with reconfigurable keyboard sections.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,198,991; 5,267,127; and Des. 339,330 disclose a personal computer with a keyboard assembly having two movable keyboard sections that can be moved between a folded non-use position and an unfolded use position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,798 and 5,141,343 disclose compressible/expandable keyboards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,005 discloses a laterally outward splittable keyboard. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,644 and 3,940,758, and Japanese Patent publication 4-340122 disclose pivotingly folding keyboards. Japanese patent publication 63-62015 discloses a keyboard that can be taken to pieces into four parts. Other types of keyboards can also be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,765; 5,228,791; 5,122,786; 5,067,834 and Japanese patent publication 61-241817.
A fundamental limitation of sub-notebook computers (generally those less than 8.5".times.11" or 8.3".times.11.7" in size) is the lack of a convenient way to incorporate a full-size keyboard. Today, these sub-notebook computers often utilize a keyboard with a reduced number of keys and/or a reduced spacing between the keys. However, such non-standard keyboard spacing and key layouts make touch-typing difficult and irritating for skilled users. Keyboards in sub-notebook computers that use flip out keyboard sections add significant thickness to the overall computer package. A pivoted keyboard, similar to the keyboard shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,991, places the rear edge of the keyboard along the front edge of the computer package in its operational position, making the system difficult to use in confined spaces such as airplanes. Furthermore, both of these designs require the user to perform a substantial amount of manual manipulation to change the keyboard configuration from "operational" to "stowable" every time the system is opened for keyboard operation or closed after keyboard operation.